


A Sunlit Scene

by FireDrifter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDrifter/pseuds/FireDrifter
Summary: Sex, that's it. Nothing but an established relationship sex scene.





	A Sunlit Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so obviously I don't own the characters, their relationship is pretty well established in this fic, although probably in the first year or two. Any mistakes in this work are my own.

Heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard in the sunlit bedroom, broken occasionally by a series of soft whimpers and high pitched cries. Steve grasped at the bedsheets, his heels pressing into the mattress, knees offering a support for Tony who was riding him enthusiastically; and most definitely the source of most of the noise. Tony had Steve's knees in an almost vice like grip, lifting himself until just the head of Steve's dick was stretching him open, and moaning loudly as he sank back down, barely managing to take what he was of Steve's length, let alone the entirety.

 

Tony continued to bounce on Steve's cock, slowly working more of the man into his ass. Until lust and impatience got the better of Steve and he grabbed Tony's hips, holding him in place as he thrust up, pushing himself deeper into the tight heat, forcing Tony to take him in completely. Tony threw his head back gasping at the sudden fullness, and squirming in a useless, half hearted attempt to break Steve's grip, his movements causing Steve to bite his lip against a moan that threatened to slip out.

 

But however much Tony writhed Steve's hold was inescapable, and he held Tony exactly where he wanted him, uncomfortably full of Steve's cock, and unable to find any sort of relief from the tension building in his body. Only when Tony stopped fighting for control did Steve finally give him even a taste of what he needed. Lifting Tony slowly up off his length before pulling him just as agonizingly slowly back down, he refused to let up on the torturous pace, making sure to rub across Tony's prostate with every thrust. Using him as his own personal fleshlight, listening to the broken gasps and choked off sobs falling uncontrollably from his boyfriend's lips.

 

Tony's cock stood proudly as a testament to his pleasure, pre-cum dripping from the head onto Steve's stomach. A line of sweat from the exertion slid down the column of his bared throat, gathering at his collarbone before continuing its journey across his chest. Steve watched entranced, taking in every inch of the exposed form before him, the way soft skin twisted into scar tissue, before giving way to the unforgiving metal and constant blue glow of the arc reactor. He thought it was all beautiful, regardless of Tony's insistence that it was an eye sore.

 

"Please! Steve, please, please!" Tony cried, the pleading voice broke through Steve's silent admiration of Tony's body. "Please," he repeated, now no more than whispered begging.

 

Steve reached up and tugged Tony forward into a gentle kiss, the change in position causing Steve's dick to slide almost entirely from Tony's body, their tongues danced against each other, delving into the others mouth to taste every word they weren't currently saying. _I love you. I trust you. I'm never going to leave you._ They pulled away from the kiss, Tony looking dazed.

 

"Please?"

 

"Ok, take what you need Sweetheart." Steve murmured softly, running his fingers through Tony's hair.

 

"Thank you, thank you," Tony breathed pushing himself upright, Steve's dick once again filling his now well stretched hole.

 

He braced himself against Steve's thighs, leaning back so that his pelvis was thrust forward, and Steve hummed appreciatively at the way the position tightened Tony's grip on his cock, then Tony began moving and the low pleased hum turned into a bitten off groan of pleasure. Tony's body was undulating desperately, the head of Steve's length was hitting his prostate with every twitch of his muscles, and Tony's hips were thrusting wildly up into thin air, trying to find some friction to relive the pressure building in his balls and the pleasure coiling tightly in his abdomen.

 

Tony reached for his cock but the move caused him to loose his leverage, and he groaned in frustration as he lost his rhythm and Steve's dick shifted away from his prostate. He dropped his hand back to where it had been regaining his angle, but it didn't solve the problem of his neglected dick.

 

"Touch me," he gasped, shivering at how broken his voice sounded, even to his own ears.

 

Steve smiled gently and obliged, one hand wrapping loosely around Tony's cock, the other coming to rest on his thigh, nails scratching lightly at the sensitive skin. Tony whined needily, clearly unhappy with so light a touch. Steve smirked and tightened his grip on the member in his hand; to a point that most men would find just the wrong side of painful, but not Tony.

 

"Ahhh, yes!" Tony keened.

 

It only took a few more thrusts and Tony was coming undone under Steve's touch, he cried out Steve's name as he came throwing his head back with so much force that the rest of him nearly followed. Steve sat up quickly, grabbing Tony before he fell backwards off the bed. He really didn't want to explain that one to medical.

 

He held Tony close to his chest, ignoring his own erection despite Tony's hole clenching around him, as the last waves of orgasm shook through Tony's body, leaving him limp and pliant in Steve's arms, his release slick between their bodies. Steve kissed across Tony's flushed skin, the salty taste of sweat lingering on his lips as he sought out Tony's mouth to suck gently on his bottom lip. Tony sighed contentedly against him and reached up to loop his arms around Steve's shoulders.

 

"Are you ok for me to..?" Steve trailed off when Tony began rocking his hips in slow shallow movements, humming sleepily.

 

That could really only be taken as a yes, and Steve rolled them over so that he was lying on top of Tony, who whined in protest at the weight. He got an apologetic kiss in response and Steve shifted onto his knees, Tony's arms fell from Steve's shoulders coming to rest against the mattress above his head. All Tony's limbs felt like lead and he could barely find the energy to keep his eyes open as Steve began thrusting into his tired body. He whimpered as Steve's cock rubbed across his over-stimulated nerves and Tony's hole fluttered constantly around the intrusion.

 

It didn't take long for Steve to reach his peak and Tony forced his eyes open to watch. Steve's muscles tensed, his expression twisted with pleasure, and he came with a choked off cry, gasping Tony's name as quietly as he could. Tony managed to lift his arms and card his fingers through Steve's hair pulling him down to rest, ignoring the fact that Steve was quite heavy on his slighter frame. Thankfully Steve recovered use of his muscles quicker than Tony had and he pushed himself up sliding out of the warmth of Tony's body, causing his boyfriend to mutter in displeasure at the loss.

 

Steve smiled pressing a quick kiss to Tony's temple before standing unsteadily and pulling the condom off with a loud snapping sound. Tony chuckled snuggling into the pillows, Steve binned the condom and disappeared into the en suite, he reappeared a few minutes later with a damp flannel and a dry hand towel. He used the flannel to clean the cum and lube from Tony's body before chucking it into the laundry bin, then dried the dampness it had left behind. Tony still found it slightly embarrassing to let himself be cleaned up like this; as it was he was giggling uncontrollably and Steve chucked the towel at him in response, but it was Steve and minor embarrassment was a small price to pay for the comfort his attentions provided Tony. He tossed the towel aside and tugged Steve down next to him, dragging the duvet over them both.

 

"Jarvis, darken the windows would you."

 

"Certainly Sir."

 

The room darkened and Steve and Tony lay tangled together in the low light.

 

"I love you." Tony said.

 

"I love you too." Steve replied, as they drifted into a calm, contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little pwp, and kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
